Marid
A marid is the highest class of djinn. They are extremely powerful beings with impeccable that feed off detestation. Introduction Marids are a class of djinn with an affinity for water and cold. As such, they tend to run colder than humans, anywhere from 75-95ºF (23-35ºC) and as are remarkably resistant to cold even beyond that. They can live thousands of years, though they often die young for various reasons. Due to their nefarious and often deranged nature, marid are exclusively dark fae, as no one has ever heard of a marid with the light fae. The Unseen : Djinn normally reside in a separate plane of existence called “The Unseen". The existence of this realm is kept highly secret and therefore few non-djinn even know of it at all, much less any significant details. What is known is that djinn’s powers are nearly limitless there, often able to conjure food. However, djinn are the only creatures that exist there. Since djinn cannot feed or mark each other, many often cross into the visible universe to feed and cause mischief. It is also believed that due to the chaotic nature of djinn, their plane is in a perpetual state of anarchy. Origins : Ifrit are supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic cultures. They are in a class of infernal Jinn, spirits below the level of angels, noted for their strength and cunning. An ifrit is an enormous winged creature of fire, either male or female, who lives underground and frequents ruins. Ifrits live in a society structured along ancient Arab tribal lines, complete with kings, tribes, and clans. They generally marry one another, but they can also marry humans. While ordinary weapons and forces have no power over them, they are susceptible to magic, which humans can use to kill them or to capture and enslave them. Powers and Abilities Demonic Form : When angry, and especially when hungry and/or feeding, a marid's features tend to distort out of reflex. Their hair turns anywhere from blond to gold, their eyes turn violet, shades and parts of the eye affected varying depending on ferocity of their emotion, and their facial features become rounder and gaunt, and they protrude from their skull almost like a snout. It is believed that this distortion is a glimpse of a marid's true form while in The Unseen. : In moments of pure, unbridled rage, for example with the death or attempted killing of a loved one, the marid's form changes dramatically. In addition to their gold hair and violet eyes, these characteristics begin to glow. Their faces break the physical possibilities of humanoid features, turning truly wicked in appearance. Their bodies too become more curved and grotesque, shoulders and ribs softening and disappearing into the skin and muscle, making them look disturbingly inhuman. Their limbs grow disproportionately long and the joints become less defined, allowing them to whip about more freely, and their fingernails stretch and become hooks, nails disappearing into the flesh that becomes rock hard and dangerously sharp, bearing a strong resemblance to the claws of Lady Deathstrike, though more hooked. The air the exhale also becomes laced with the shimmering mists of the Unseen. Enraging Touch : When there is no natural detestation present off which a marid can feed, much like a succubus can force attraction, they can touch someone and force them to feel detestation towards the marid. The reactions of this touch vary. Sometimes the target expresses the feeling through physical violence, other times it can be just a string of insults, or an overwhelming desire to be rude. A common side effect of the touch is a slight drop in body temperature. Water Mobility : Marids can manipulate the water, even in the air, to move them, whether it's just off the ground or across seas. The speed at which marids can travel this way is dependent on their individual level of power, ranging anywhere from as slow as four miles per hour to as fast as 500+ miles per hour. There are rumours of some marid reaching nearly 1000 miles per hour. Most marids cannot only move themselves this way, but a few exceptional individuals can learn to move others, although it is still incredibly difficult and dangerous. Unique Powers : Each marid has another power unique to each individual. Some can turn into animals or inanimate objects, others can manipulated the elements. It can be almost anything, though warer is often a common theme. Longevity : Like all djinn, while in the Unseen, marids only age until their prime. Even without feeding they will remain at their prime until the end of the naturally long life, the limits of which are unknown. : A marid has the capacity to live many millennia, however it is both difficult and unlikely that a marid will make it past one thousand years while living in the human world. Marids exhaust their lifeforce exceedingly quick and can only regain it by feeding. They can't go more than twelve months without feeding on a human, or their body will wither and die. The longer they wait, the more they have to feed to stay alive. It's because of this and the fact that their nature tends to make people try to kill them that most marid never live more than several centuries. : Marid can succumb to the full spectrum of human diseases, even cancer, and returning to the Unseen will not cure them. However, it is rare for them to experience degenerative or progressive diseases such as lupus or cancer because every time they feed, they regain their youth and vitality. However, if they have already contracted the disease, no amount of feeding will cure it. It will continue to worsen unless they seek out a healer or medicine. Weaknesses Enslavement of the Djinn Lamp : They can be tricked into a “lamp" through a variety of ways. The only ways they can be freed is if the person in possession of the lamp dies as a consequence of the deal made with the djinn, or by somehow destroying the lamp. While trapped in a lamp, djinn no longer have the need to feed, but still can in the rare occasion someone is trapped inside with them. When physically inside the lamp, their powers are the same as in the outside world. When being called from the lamp by a master, their powers are tremendously increased, reflecting their powers in the Unseen, in order to perform what appear to be wishes. The limitations of their power is unique to each djinn. Djinn also cannot be killed while trapped in a lamp unless someone manages to infiltrate the lamp and kill them from the inside. Marking : Djinn can also be controlled if marked. This can be almost anything, a bite mark, a brand, a scar, a bruise, a tattoo, etc. just as long as it’s personal to the marker or charmed. For example: succubi can mark djinn with hickeys; most animal-shifters can mark djinn with bites; species like dwarves and elves with ancient and magical languages can mark djinn with runes. A djinn is not free from a mark until the person who marked them dies. A djinn can be marked by multiple people. While marked, a djinn’s power is unchanged. : If the mark is in the form of a wound of some sort, such as a bruise or a bite, it will heal. However, djinn cannot unnaturally speed up the healing process through their own means. For example: suppose an ifreet gets bitten by an animal-shifter. The wound will heal in time, and while an ifreet can heal to the point of making the wound non-fatal, that will not take any time off the healing process. However, an ifreet can go about healing or removing a mark through outside means, such as a serket or magic. : While bound to their master, djinn mostly have physical and mental autonomy and can talk back and be rude to their master, unless it goes in direct conflict with the master’s orders. For example: if the master commands the djinn to seduce someone, despite whatever natural emotions the djinn would feel, the djinn's emotions would change to seductive and aroused if it were necessary to fulfill the command. The djinn also cannot bring any direct harm to the master. Meaning, djinn cannot feed on or attack their masters in any way. However, they can indirectly plot to have the master killed, usually as an “unforeseen" consequence of the deal made with the djinn. Iron : Like all djinn, marid are afraid of pure iron and easily susceptible to iron-poisoning. As the highest class of djinn, even touching a marid in almost any way with something of pure iron can cause them serious harm. Spilling an marid's blood with an iron weapon is guaranteed to kill them, though a small prick will take longer than a gash on the arm. Feeding/Healing Normal Feed : Marids feed off detestation. This can be done in a variety of ways: a insult, mental or vocal; generaly hateful or disparaging feelings; negative thoughts; violence; and many other ways. It doesn’t have to be through direct contact, a marid just needs to be in the same room and focused on that person. : The way a marid feeds is similar to how a succubus feeds. While succubi can only feed off sexual energy, a marid can feed off almost any negative energy directed toward them, but marid feeding is not as efficient. The amount of sustenance an marid gets from a single killing feed is about half what the average succubus would get. Regeneration : Another comonality between succubus feeding and marid feeding is accelerated healing. However, like sustence, a marid also doesn’t regenerate as much as a succubus. Succubi don't always need to kill their feed to regenerate, especially if the feed is fae. However, if a marid has grevious injuries or on the brink of death, they must kill to fully regenerate. It doesn’t matter if they nearly kill ten people, they have to kill at least one or their injuries will return as the quickly expend that energy they absorbed. Sensation : Though the sensation of feeding largely varies from victim to victim, there are a few things that are constant. When a marid feeds, they personally experience calmness and a cool sensation. : From the victim's perspective, light feeds are detectable but only as discomfort. Strong feeds are often described as being plunged into ice, so cold it burns and pierces all the way down into the soul soul. However, both of these sensations are often ignored due to the intense rage that is often caused by the enraging touch. Feed Signature : When an ifreet feeds to kill, it often appears to be a suffocation. Occasionally it can appear as if the victim drowned without water, with observable signs of hyothermia, especially if the feed is done slowly and with aid of the enraging touch. Known Ifreet *Joseph Davaitti (Blaine's maternal grandfather – deceased)